James Holt
Jimmy Lee Holt Jr was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of the late, wealthy businessman, Edward Quartermaine and his late ex-mistress, Beatrice LeSeur. He was portrayed by actor from 1983-86. Storylines Jimmy Lee Holt came from Indiana to Port Charles in 1983 with his mother, Beatrice LeSeur. They spitefully announced that Jimmy was Edward Quartermaine's illegitimate son. Unable to deny this sordid truth, Edward was forced to accept that he had sired a child with his past mistress. The Quartermaines has another unwelcomed guest, Crane Tolliver, Lila Quartermaine's vengeful ex. He never legally divorced Lila and was there to cause trouble for her. He teamed up with Alan Quartermaine's mistress Susan Moore and concocted a blackmail plot. Later that year Susan was murdered by Crane and he was later tracked down and killed by Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio. On his deathbed, he gave his unsigned divorce papers to Jimmy Lee. Jimmy Lee used them to his advantage. Then Jimmy Lee's mother, Beatrice overdosed on Lila's heart medication. Jimmy Lee got $20,000,000 in exchange for his silence, securing a home for himself and little Jason Quartermaine. Soon after Susan's demise, Jimmy Lee joined forces with Heather Grant to try to gain custody of baby Jason and, of course, the six-figure trust fund. Their plan was thwarted when Alan Quartermaine's wife Monica allowed Jason to live with them. In 1984, Edward's cousin, Celia Quartermaine had also come to town, engaged to a prominent surgeon. Celia and Jimmy felt an immediate spark and before long the two were caught up in a passionate affair. Grant Putnam, Celia's soon to be husband, gave Celia a clear ultimatum and she chose Grant. Grant was in reality, a DVX operator, in cahoots with Natalie Dearborn, Luke Spencer's physical therapist whose real name was Natasha; she was also a DVX agent. Grant later became an informant. In England, the real Grant Putnam regained his memory after seeing an article in the paper. In 1985, Jimmy Lee kidnapped Celia on her wedding day. He attempted to talk her out of marrying Grant. She had her mind made up and was forced to escape and hitch a ride on the back of a chicken truck. Reeling from losing sweet Celia, Jimmy was primed for a rebound relationship. Lorena Sharpe was in town visiting her "long lost cousin" Monica and the two ended up in bed. Facing a similar dilemma as Celia Putnam, Lorena chose the wealthy Derek Barrington over Jimmy. Meanwhile, Monica and Sean Donely started having an affair and plotted to bleed the Quartermaines of their fortune. Sean leaked word of a fake merger between Donely Enterprises and the Cassadines. Jimmy Lee decided to sell the ELQ stock and invest all the proceeds. Despite warnings from a guilt-ridden Monica, the Quartermaines went bankrupt. Derek Barrington bought their mansion and the Quartermaines, including Jimmy Lee, had to rent rooms above Kelly's Diner. In 1986 Derek Barrington moved to Nebraska with his new bride Lorena Sharpe-Barrington. The Quartermaine's bought back the mansion they called home. Dr. Buzz Stryker's daughter, Sandy, came to Port Charles and fell for Jimmy Lee. Celia who erroneously believed her husband was trying to kill her, turned to Jimmy Lee, who was very supportive and a good friend. When Grant was convicted of attempted murder, they rekindled their romance and got engaged. They made plans for a lavish affair, planning to marry in a Gay-Nineties style wedding aboard a train in an exclusively decorated Pullman car. However recently exonerated Grant was back and had an elaborate plan to reclaim his ex-wife. Grant had snatched the coveted Aztec treasure in a desperate move to win Celia back. Sean Donely agreed to help Grant transport the treasure on Jimmy Lee and Celia's wedding train. Sean double-crossed Grant and Grant teamed up with Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, Frisco Jones, and Felicia Cummings to bring Sean down! In 1986, Jimmy Lee faced a financial ruin when some of his waterfront properties collapsed. Celia could not tolerate being destitute. She left Jimmy Lee and Port Charles for good. In a strange turn of events, Jimmy Lee married Charity Gatlin and moved to Pautuck, New York to help her run a country store. Upon Edward's death in 2012, Jimmy Lee was excluded from any inheritance. Family tree